


Can't Stop Messin' With the Danger Zone

by Froggimus_Rex



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fighting Kink, Implied Relationship, Masturbation, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggimus_Rex/pseuds/Froggimus_Rex
Summary: Adora's starting to realise she has a kink....or at least she would be if anyone had ever actually told her what a kink was.





	Can't Stop Messin' With the Danger Zone

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _She-Bop_ by Cyndi Lauper. Because shame, what is shame?

Hurriedly stripping off her uniform, kicking her legs free of her undershorts, Adora elbowed the panel on the shower cubicle, barely waiting for the light that signalled the closest thing cadets got to privacy to turn red and the water to cycle on before her hand was between her legs, the other clamped tightly over her mouth.

They'd been assigned random partners for hand-to-hand assessments today, and while she'd as soon as forget her own so embarrassingly short as to be pointless match with Kyle, Catra had ended up against Lonnie and it had been _epic_. She wasn't sure what Lonnie had said to set Catra off, though these days 'good morning' was enough to have them at each other's throats, often literally, but her opening attack had been vicious and things had only gotten more intense from there. To the point where she was pretty sure the only reason Lonnie wasn't currently getting stitches was because that was the kind of thing that ended in demerits all around and having to explain themselves to Shadow Weaver.

Her furiously working fingers faltered at the thought of Shadow Weaver, but she shoved that mental dash of cold water away to instead imagine Catra, sleek and preening with well-deserved praise, slipping into the shower behind her in cheerful, fearless defiance of the rules. All brazen swagger, she'd shove Adora against the wall even more easily than as she'd tossed Lonnie around the sparring ring. Her mouth and hands would be hungry and possessive as she kissed Adora, not just her mouth, but down her neck to her breasts, as she let Adora push her to her knees...

A warning chimed mercilessly as the wash cycle countdown hit the half-minute mark, and Adora bit back a groan of frustration, all but punching the controls to dial the temperature all the way down. She hadn't _finished_ yet. Now she wouldn't get the chance to.

**Author's Note:**

> Adora's life is hard, you guys.


End file.
